bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Tila Tequila
Tila Tequila was a housemate in Celebrity Big Brother 16. She entered on Day 1, but was ejected on Day 2 due to social media posts which were posted prior to her entering the house. She was a member of Team USA. Profile How did you get your name? The irony is that I'm allergic to alcohol. When I was about 13 we had some alcohol and I had a bad reaction and threw up everywhere. I thought I was going to die, so the next day at school everybody heard about it so they were like, “it's Tila Tequila!” And the name just kind of stuck. So why do you what to come over here and do Big Brother? I am very mischievous and I think this it'll be a perfect environment to let loose. I could let loose in real life but I would probably go to jail! A lot of people underestimate me in real life which is great because when they meet me it is like an atomic bomb they can't process because there is a preconceived judgement of me and I'm really not that girl. What do people think you'll be like? I think they think I’ll have this vapid, shallow, sexual image that is nothing more than that but I am actually not that. I am very goofy and I have a sense of humour that you might not understand right away. I am out there. I don't have a filter with what is on my mind. But I don't mean harm by it! How will you introduce yourself to people who don't know what you do? I make people very happy! I make people laugh and I entertain people. But which personality do you what to talk to? I have five! This could be a catastrophe for me now that I think about it but it could be more fun. You've said that you can predict the future. Can you tell us if you're going to win? Yes! I am going to win so if you want to place a bet, bet on me. Do you think the British public will take to you? I am very strange but I have been very strange my whole life, it's not somebody trying to be something they're not. I think it’s because I had seven near death experiences and after that you just look at life as something silly. I believe I am living my life to the fullest and as long as I'm not hurting people then everything is fine. Are you patriotic? Maybe too much! I feel like it's not fair because we are in the UK. It should be interesting. I am very competitive. So will you be happy to strip off in the House? Yes, it saves time thinking about what to wear every day and I didn't pack anything. It's not a big deal really. Would you like to stay here and do more projects? I have a daughter and she is my focus. She's nine months so she is a baby. I try not to think about being away from her. That is something so personal to me that I don't want to throw that in the mix of all of this. I'm like the momma bear, I'm very overprotective, you don't want to mess with that! Category:Ejectee Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:Housemate Category:Female Housemate